


Cyberparents 2077: A Day in the Life

by Cyberp_ssy2077



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all nsfw content is in the last chapter, but also just as flirty and mischievous as you'd expect, johnny is a loving husband and father, like seriously fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberp_ssy2077/pseuds/Cyberp_ssy2077
Summary: “You know, I blame you for that,” V teased, twisting around in her husband’s grasp. “You spoil her too much.”Johnny was staring up at the ceiling, silently but emphatically mouthing what seemed like every last curse word he knew. Needless to say, it took a moment.Undeterred and amused, V kept going, poking at Johnny’s stomach and sides. “Hey, she was your idea, remember?Come on V, think about it, let me put a baby in you-”V’s teasing cut off into uncontrollable giggles and shrieks as Johnny overpowered her, pinning her wrists on either side of her head and burying his face in her neck. His facial hair scraped satisfyingly over her skin as he teased her, wedging one of his legs between hers.“Keep talking like that and I’ll put another one in you right now,” Johnny growled flirtatiously, all parts of his anatomy significantly more awake than they were a few moments ago.---This is the fluffy/family/domestic/modern AU that no one asked for. Three planned chapters at this point in time, smut will be in the last chapter~ Tags will be updated as chapters are posted!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles
Comments: 28
Kudos: 292





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I showed my friend [these screenshots](https://cyberp-ssy2077.tumblr.com/post/637717684063174656/i-showed-my-friend-these-pics-of-johnny-and-my-v) of Johnny and my V and she said they look like "those punk parents." And thus, this AU was born~ At this point, there will be three chapters: Morning, Afternoon, and Evening. My current plan is for it to get _*spicy*_ at the end.

Plenty of normal people with normal lives wake up to an alarm. If you’re old fashioned, or if maybe you’ve just held onto one you really like, you use an actual alarm clock. Most people nowadays just set an alarm on their phone. V’s wakeup call this morning came in the form of a wild, merciless monster in the shape of her adorable 6-year-old daughter. Thus, V’s alarm clock was high-pitched giggles and tiny pokes to her face that roused her into consciousness, as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

“Five more minutes,” V mumbled into her pillow, not willing to open her eyes quite yet. Opening her eyes was a sign of weakness and would ensure her defeat, she knew from experience. 

“Mommy, you told me to wake you up when I finished my show,” a voice lisped, with an impatient edge to it. In her mind’s eye, V could picture little hands on little hips, head cocked to the side. Her daughter had such an attitude, but with her parentage, it was little wonder where she got it from. 

Conceding defeat, V sighed dramatically and prepared to sit up, but was stopped by the vice-like grip of a well-toned arm snaked around her waist. _Ah yes, the drama king himself,_ V thought wryly. Said arm, belonging to said drama king, pulled her back into a warm body that curled itself around hers. 

“Why don’t you go wait for us in the kitchen, princess?” a voice rumbled from behind V. Eyes now open, V watched as their little girl tossed her thick black hair over her shoulder, rolled her eyes, and stomped out of the room with a huff.

“You know, I blame you for that,” V teased, twisting around in her husband’s grasp. “You spoil her too much.” 

Johnny was staring up at the ceiling, silently but emphatically mouthing what seemed like every last curse word he knew. Needless to say, it took a moment. V giggled at his antics, a common enough occurrence once they decided they had to institute a moratorium on cursing while in the same building as their impressionable, headstrong, and precocious offspring. 

Undeterred and amused, V kept going, poking at Johnny’s stomach and sides. “Hey, she was your idea, remember? _Come on V, think about it, let me put a baby in you-”_

V’s teasing cut off into uncontrollable giggles and shrieks as Johnny overpowered her, pinning her wrists on either side of her head and burying his face in her neck. His facial hair scraped satisfyingly over her skin as he teased her, wedging one of his legs between hers. 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll put another one in you right now,” Johnny growled flirtatiously, all parts of his anatomy significantly more awake than they were a few moments ago. V laughed, but knew he was only half-joking. For all of their teasing, they adored their child and wanted another.

“Not so fast mister, we already have one irate little beast downstairs in the kitchen waiting to be fed, in case you’ve forgotten,” V stated matter-of-factly, sliding out from under her husband’s embrace. 

“V! Babe, come on, just a quickie,” Johnny whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes as he half-heartedly tried to drag her back to bed. V kissed the hand that was still holding onto her wrist and broke contact, laughing as she walked out the door. 

“Later, Johnny! Take a shower,” V said mockingly. She could hear a thud and some grumbling as she made her way down the stairs. Shaking her head in amusement, V rounded the corner into the kitchen where she was met by a full stack of ingredients arranged neatly on the counter. The curator of the collection stood to the side, arms crossed. 

“You were taking too long and I want pancakes, so I helped you,” she declared imperiously. 

“Oh, I see,” V responded with mock seriousness. “I’ll have to consider this deal… Can you ask me nicely for pancakes?”

V was rewarded with a toothy grin and the cutest “please” she’s ever heard, and her daughter was rewarded with pancakes. While V was firing up the coffee maker, the third member of their household tramped noisily downstairs. 

“Do I smell pancakes?” Johnny asked as he entered the room, immediately making a beeline for the counter next to V. For her part, V held her ground with a smirk, blocking Johnny’s access with her body. 

“I don’t know, what’s the magic word?” V asked smugly, not able to resist teasing her husband at any opportunity. 

Johnny scowled. “Oh, come on, really?”

“Daddy, it’s ‘please,’” their daughter stage-whispered through a mouthful of pancakes. Johnny smiled at his daughter and winked, not able to resist her charm. 

“Thanks, princess. _Please_ may I have some pancakes, my darling wife?” V gave Johnny a toothy grin, knowing that if their daughter weren't present, "my darling wife" would've been substituted for something much different.

“Hmmm, well since you asked nicely, I guess you can,” V said coyly, sliding out of the way and grabbing plates for the two of them. “Sam, are you almost done?”

The controversy over the naming of Samantha Keiko Silverhand was, even six years later, absolutely legendary. Johnny had been fighting tooth and nail to get Samurai into their child’s name somehow and V was dead set against it, not wanting their child to live with the ghost of her father’s past in her face for the rest of her life. They compromised, and Johnny got to include “Sam” in their child’s name, while V got to pick the middle name and the godparents; not that Johnny had any objections to either. Yes, it was completely fair. 

“Yep, I’m done now,” Sam answered cheerfully, hopping down from her chair and bringing her plate to the sink. 

“Make sure you go get dressed, mkay? I’ll come up in a little bit to make sure we have everything you need for today.”

“Okay!” Little footsteps pattered up the stairs, and V and Johnny were alone. 

They consumed their breakfast in relative silence, each adult mulling over their checklist of responsibilities for the day, occasionally conferring with one another to coordinate details. 

“If you drop off Sam with Misty, you can pick up Jackie at the same time and head to Relics from there,” V proposed. Despite its name, the little dive bar Johnny had built up was nothing fancy; and that was how he liked it. Reminded him of his roots, something like that. The thing that set it apart was how much Johnny had invested in it as a performance venue, his standards nothing less than kick-ass. It definitely paid off, and the bar was bringing in a tidy sum to support the family of three.

“Jackie can drive himself, doubt he’d want to ride with me now that he’s got that bike,” Johnny shook his head. “‘Sides, I think I wanna take my bike too. How long do you have before Wilson is expecting you?” 

V glanced at the clock on the stove. “I have a couple hours. I can take Sam with me when I run to the grocery store and drop her off on my way back, and still be on time.”

“Guy’s a hack, I don’t know why you still bother giving him a hand,” Johnny commented irritably, rolling his eyes. Johnny’s opinion of Wilson was not a new topic of conversation. 

“You sure don’t mind when I bring home an extra paycheck, and unlimited access to the range,” V replied cheekily. “You know I prefer the work I can do at there to anything else I could be doing, ‘specially now that Sam’s going to school.” V loved Relics, but it was Johnny’s passion project, not hers. 

“It’s the weekend,” Johnny needled. “You’re still sticking around after dinner tonight, right?”

V rolled her eyes, “Of course, you know I wouldn’t miss it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Johnny smiled crookedly. “So, recap, you drop off Sammie at Misty’s, Misty’ll make sure that the girls get to the dojo, and then to Relics at around 5. You have your thing at Wilson’s until about 6, at which point you’ll meet up with us at Relics and we’ll head to dinner. Then Misty’ll take the kiddos back to her place for a sleepover, and we can enjoy some ‘adult time.’ Did I get all that right?”

“Sounds solid to me,” V replied, smiling back at him and clinking her coffee cup against his.


	2. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google "shopping cart with car" to see what kind of shopping cart I'm referencing! This one is a liiiiiittle bit angsty, I hope I did it justice!

“We should have tacos,” Sam opined with great seriousness from her seat in the plastic car that took up the front of the shopping cart. 

“Sure, but what kind though? Beef, fish…?” V ventured, scanning the aisles. She was just there to pick up a couple essentials, but her daughter made an extremely compelling suggestion. 

“Bleh, no fish!” Sam giggled, tugging on her little steering wheel. “Can we have chicken?” 

“Now, that’s an idea,” V smiled, turning the cart towards the back of the store. 

As they made their way, collecting items on their list, they inevitably drew attention. To be fair, V was eye-catching enough on her own; with her edgy haircut, riotous hair color, dark lipstick, extensive tattoos, and alluring figure, she was unapologetically alternative and rocking it. When you pair that aesthetic with a child of all things, it’s so seemingly incongruous that it seems nigh-on unnatural, to some. 

Of course, when you add Johnny to the mix and all three went out together, it didn’t get any better. Sure, they got fewer comments (likely because Johnny looked like he was ready to cut a bitch at any moment), but the looks they got were still penetrating in their intensity. 

V didn’t mind terribly what other people thought, especially the closed-minded people who took issue with how she presented herself. It was beneath her attention. She knew that Johnny _definitely_ didn’t give two shits. What she struggled with, though, was the agony of Sam having to learn how to rise above others’ narrow views and how to react to them. V cast her memory back as they walked through the store, and remembered the first day that there was a real tipping point in Sam’s understanding of the situations they ended up in when they were out as a family. 

_V and Johnny had been waiting outside Sam’s school, waiting for the bell to ring and for their little girl to run out to them, excited and beaming, as she did every day. They were chatting and joking amongst themselves, Johnny having tucked V into his side with an arm around her waist. As time crept by, it became apparent that the school security guard was shuffling closer in their direction as he stood idly by the school gate that separated the classrooms from the parking lot._

_Anyone who knew them knew that V and Johnny were not the type to be intimidated. So, they kept to themselves and ignored the encroaching party, until he was mere feet from them and began clearing his throat noisily. Johnny, in true take-no-shit fashion, raised his chin and looked the man directly in the eye._

_“There a problem?”_

_“I could ask you folks the same thing,” the security guard replied. “There are kids getting out of school soon, so I need you to stop loitering so that parents can pick up their kids.”_

_Johnny pulled down his aviators and fixed the security guard with a piercing look. “Yeah, and one of those kids is my kid. Once she gets out, we’ll go.”_

_The guard looked taken aback at this and, mentally weighing his options, he slumped back over to the gate and pulled out his walkie-talkie, glowering at them as he brought the walkie up to his mouth._

_“If he causes a fuckin’ scene…” Johnny trailed off. The sharp trilling of the bell rang out not a moment later, and soon enough kids of all ages began pouring out of the gates. V and Johnny scanned the pre-school area, and after a few moments Sam walked out._

_The scene played out in slow motion; Sam’s class was led out by her teacher, and the little girl began making her way over to her parents. V glanced back at the security guard. He was no longer sulking at his post, rather walking towards Sam and calling her over once it became apparent where she was headed._

_“Are you kidding me?” V asked angrily, pulling away from Johnny and marching over to where her daughter stood with the security guard. As she got closer, she started to hear what he was saying._

_“...wait with me until your parents show up, okay? Just want to make sure you’re safe and nothing bad happens to you.”_

_Johnny had followed her as soon as he connected the dots himself, and he was fuming. “If you don’t get away from my daughter, something bad’s gonna happen to you, pal.”_

_Hearing her dad’s voice, Sam turned to face him and smiled. She ran over to cling against his leg and he picked her up and held her on his hip; instinctually, he wanted to be closer to her and he knew that if he had her in his hands, there was less chance that this tool would end up with a mouthful of Johnny’s chrome prosthetic in his mouth. For her part, once Sam had digested the expression on Johnny’s face and the tone of his voice, she appeared to be very confused._

Before anything serious happened, Sam’s teacher stepped in and apologized profusely to V and Johnny for the security guard’s over-zealousness. On the way home, Johnny and V had to explain to Sam why someone might assume that she doesn’t belong with them, and it broke V’s heart to see Sam’s eyes so sad. Later that night, Johnny and V sat together, both emotionally drained and contemplative over the events of the day… That wasn’t the first time something like that had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last, but it was the first time that Sam had noticed and asked about it. They were in for a long road ahead of them. 

Today in the grocery store, everything seemed to be going well enough until it was time to check out. As V and Sam went through the line, Sam decided to bring up one of her favorite topics of conversation: dyeing her hair. She wanted badly to have “pretty hair” like her mom, but so far Johnny and V had held off on doing that for her due to the dark color of her locks; in order to achieve any notable change, her raven-black hair would have to be bleached. Despite their own views on self-expression and rebellion, both Johnny and V were holding off a bit when it comes to going that far with their child. In the meantime, they had the secret agreement that they would get her some hair chalk for her next birthday so that she could still join in the fun. 

“I wish my hair had pretty colors,” Sam sulked, looking up at her mom with big eyes. “Me and Estrella both want pretty colors.” 

Estrella was Jackie and Misty’s little girl, and Sam’s partner in crime. The two of them were thick as thieves and twice as mischievous, and of course they were universally adored by their parents and their parents’ friends. They went to the same school, despite being separated into different classes, and they both took martial arts classes together. 

“What are you talking about? Your hair is a pretty color,” V said, tickling Sam’s sides as she climbed out of the cart. She noticed that the woman behind them in line was giving them a curious look, but it wasn’t outright hostile yet so V put it out of her mind. She began checking out, going through the motions of swiping her card and loading bags back into the cart.

“I want my hair to be purple!” Sam declared, smiling big. “I want it to be purple all over, like in my room!” Purple was Sam’s current color obsession, so it was not news to V that it was also the choice for her future hair color. 

“That sounds pretty cool, I bet you’ll look awesome,” V replied, brimming with affection. 

An intrusive voice piped up from behind them. 

“You look rather young, so I’ll give you this advice: parents shouldn’t encourage such things. You never know what she’ll be asking for next.”

V pasted on her fakest smile. “Thanks, but I didn’t ask for your advice.” Ready to leave, V quickly sat Sam in the traditional shopping cart seat, facing her, and looked to make her escape. Before she got too far, Sam’s little voice piped up. 

“I think you would look very nice with pink hair, ma’am,” Sam chirped, grinning toothily. The woman blustered, clearly not having a response. V couldn’t help herself, laughing out loud as they left the store. She’d have to tell Johnny about that one later, he’d get a kick out of it. 

The drive to drop Sam off was rather uneventful, and Sam was bouncing in her seat by the time V put the car in park. As soon as she was let out of the car, she shot off like a rocket to the front door, with V trailing behind. By the time V got up to the porch, her perceptive (or precognitive?) friend had already let Sam in with a smile and was offering a greeting to V. 

“How’s it going? You’re glowing, having a good day?” Misty asked dreamily, examining V as she handed over Sam’s dojo/overnight bag. 

“Yeah, something like that,” V laughed. “We’ve had a good day so far. How are you doing?”

Misty shrugged. “Can’t complain. Star’s been bouncing off the walls all day, you’d think she didn’t just see Sam yesterday,” she said, a light smile playing on her lips. 

“All right, well mine and Johnny’s cells should be on if anything comes up. I’ve got groceries in the car so I’ve gotta run, but see you tonight!” 

“Yeah, sure thing,” Misty replied, glancing over V once more with a knowing smile. “You gonna tell him tonight?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” V replied, a massive grin betraying her words. As she hopped in the car and started to drive home, she started to feel a tingling excitement grow within her. Now, just to get through the rest of the afternoon and the evening would come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My goal is to get the next (and final?) chapter up by 5pm Monday!


	3. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I realized how much I still wanted to include, it was either write this as a beast of a chapter, or split it in two. So, there will be a fourth chapter and it will basically be PWP! I'll be working on getting that up as soon as I can and then I can close this story, for now. I have another one shot in the works, but that one's not getting any attention until this is closed. Thank you for your patience!

Johnny was having a terrible, horrible, no-good, fucked up day. It had started out wonderful, a fun and lazy Saturday morning with his kick-ass wife and precious daughter. As soon as he hopped on his bike and got to his venue, shit started sliding downhill. As owner, he ordinarily wouldn’t have much to do himself; he hired other people to take care of the drudgery-type shit that went into owning and operating a venue like his, the shit that was now making him tear his hair out. 

His second in command who normally coordinated and managed the whole facility had called out with an emergency, something about her wayward goddaughter and a stolen car. She assured him that she would be able to come in and take over in the evening, but the few precious hours prior to the event Rogue was usually extremely dependable and tough as nails, so Johnny trusted that it was a serious situation; and he had heard enough stories from her about the goddaughter, Panam Palmer, that he sincerely wished her the best of luck and decided to step into her shoes for the afternoon. 

Johnny now had a new appreciation for the work Rogue did, because he had started grinding his teeth before he was even halfway done with the list. By the end, he had gone through a whole pack of cigarettes and was stomping over to the bar for a drink. 

As he nursed his whiskey, tension subsiding, he was joined by his head of security. 

“Everything looks good on my side, boss,” Jackie offered with a smirk. “I know you didn’t ask, but I thought you should still know.” 

“I didn’t ask because I _did_ know,” Johnny replied dryly. “If there’s one thing I don’t have to worry about, it’s you having your shit squared away. Security is the last thing I worry about when it comes to this place.”

Jackie laughed, “Of course, of course! Rough day, I take it?”

“If anything has convinced me that Rogue should get a raise, it was dealing with these fucking whiny divas that we booked to play tonight,” Johnny declared, pushing his empty glass in front of him. “I don’t understand, their shit is good but it’s not good enough for them to act like they’re the second coming of Cobain.”

“Do you remember being that young anymore?” 

Johnny looked at Jackie with a start. “The hell you trying to say?”

“I mean, you were in their shoes once, right? Now you’re an old man,” Jackie heckled, his smile like sunshine. Johnny hated it. “Got a family and everything. Ever think you’d end up here, back then?” 

“No, I guess not,” Johnny sighed wistfully. “Man, the things life does to you.” 

“Regret it at all?”

“Not a chance in hell,” Johnny answered immediately, standing. He could see Misty entering the venue across the room, trailed by two tiny firecrackers skipping and hopping along as fast as their little legs could take them. Giggles and excited shouting preceded their arrival, both little girls slamming into the legs of their respective fathers. 

“ _Hola, Estrellita, ¿cómo estás?_ ” 

Johnny tuned out Estrella’s responsive babble and focused on the little girl he picked up and held in his arms. 

“Hey Samurai, how was your lesson today?” Johnny asked, not able to stifle his grin. His expression was mirrored in that of his daughter, who immediately launched into an animated retelling of what she practiced that day. Johnny listened intently, oohing and ahhing at the appropriate moments, as Misty joined them. 

“There’s my lady!” Jackie boomed excitedly, pulling Misty into the embrace he had created with his daughter. “You ready to eat?” 

Relics was not technically a restaurant. Technically. But there were tables, and there was a kitchen, equipped with a menu of various types of bar food. Garlic knots, nachos, fried pickle chips, wings, chicken strips, fries, onion rings, French bread pizza, etc. Nothing terribly involved, but still a delicious guilty pleasure. 

“Sure, but I can last a little longer,” Misty replied, then turning to face Johnny. “V’s supposed to be here soon, right? Have you heard from her?” 

_Hmmmm, have I heard from her_ , Johnny grimaced, corner of his mouth twitching, caught between an irritated frown and a radiant smile. Just about 30 minutes ago, before he had sought out his relief in the form of a tumbler of Maker’s Mark, he had received a text from his _dear_ wife. 

She had just gotten home from her gig at the shooting range and was cleaning up, getting ready to make her way over to Relics, and she decided to give him a peek of her post-workday routine, which happened to include a very enticing-looking bubble bath. In the picture, she was teasing him with a kissy face and bubbles that _just covered_ a couple of the parts of her he was literally aching to see. She was really asking for it, and she was going to get it, if she wasn’t careful. 

“She’ll be here in a bit. We can get started while we’re waiting, I know which apps she likes,” Johnny offered, changing the subject and carrying Sam over to one of the tables that lined the entertainment space. Behind his back, Jackie and Misty shared a knowing smile before following him. 

The three adults and two children took their seats; Sammie was kneeling on top of her adult-sized chair, not able to stop herself from bouncing, chattering away with Estrella. Just as they had sent their orders to the kitchen, V flew through the door looking like a whirlwind. 

To Johnny, it was the sexiest whirlwind he had ever seen. Hair somewhat askew, chest heaving, and cheeks flushed as she strode over to where her little family was seated, Johnny couldn’t help but stare heatedly. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said breathlessly, stooping down to kiss Sammie on the cheek as she sat down. “Had a couple late minute things to take care of before making my way over, and the Uber took forever. Did you order already?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Jackie replied, pleased to see his best friend. “Your man over there ordered for you, so we should be all set.” V finally turned her warm gaze on Johnny, and knocked him out with one of her bright smiles. Sammie had wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck in a hug as soon as she could, pulling herself into her mother’s lap, and to Johnny that image was heaven. This, right here in front of him, was what made shitty days like today worth living. 

“Thanks,” V breathed, reaching across the table to squeeze his flesh hand. 

“No problem,” Johnny replied mechanically, blinking himself out of his stupor. He caught her hand and squeezed it back in turn. 

The two families enjoyed their dinner together as they listened to their daughters’ stories from the day. Everyone laughed when V told her story of the woman in the supermarket, and Sam’s response. By the time they were finished, Johnny was leaning back in his contentedly, mind blissful, his shit show of an afternoon long behind him. 

All too soon, Misty was gathering the girls back into her car and they were saying their goodbyes for the night. The girls were largely tuckered out for the night and would most likely crash as soon as Misty got them home. Johnny had another “moment” watching V strap Sammie into her car seat, seeing the tenderness between mother and daughter. It lit a fire within him and he walked up behind V, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning over her shoulder to look at his daughter. 

“You better behave, okay princess?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sammie mumbled sleepily, looking up at her parents with drooping eyes and a small smile. 

They stepped away, said their goodbyes to Misty, and walked back into Relics, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on the lookout for Chapter 4!


	4. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! My brain decided to stop working and I had a major block on finishing this out, but it's finally done! Thank you so much for your patience, I hope it was worth the wait.

Heavy bass thrummed through the walls and floors of the venue, radiating into the soles of V’s feet and up her spine. Ultra-sensitive, she luxuriated in the feel of her husband’s arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the ceiling as she swayed, Johnny’s body solid and unyielding behind her. Her head lolled to the side, resting back on his shoulder, and she could feel his lips immediately attach themselves to her skin along her shoulder and neck. Trailing kisses and teasing bites, Johnny soon made his way up to her ear and began heaping praises and promises upon her in equal measure. 

_“You’re so goddamn perfect, too perfect… I’m going to give you everything you want for the rest of your life, just fuckin’ watch me…”_

V chuckled, getting swept away by Johnny’s passion and bravado. She turned in his arms just then, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and silencing his proclamations. Despite the innocence V intended, her former rockerboy groaned at the contact and slid his hands down to her hips, anchoring him against her there. When they br0ke, breathless, Johnny fixed V with a smolder full of both spice and mirth. _Just the way I like him, V thought dreamily._

“I need to speak with you in my office,” he murmured heatedly, words rolling smoothly under the loud chaos of the music around them. 

“Really?” V asked dubiously. “And miss out on this band you’ve been dying to get in here?” Johnny slumped, irritation gracing his features. 

“They’re good, but only barely worth what they put me through today,” Johnny growled. V laughed and leaned forward to embrace him, her cheek rubbing against his. 

“Poor baby. Maybe they’ll mellow with age,” she said, her voice dropping to a low whisper. “You certainly did.” Johnny laughed sharply, nipping at his wife’s jaw playfully. 

“Really, mellow? _Me_? Now you’re just asking for it,” he teased, voice full of promise. He slid his hands down to grasp V’s, tugging her along through the crowd. Giggling, V held Johnny’s hand tightly as he pulled her across the room, up the stairs, down a roped-off hallway, into his darkened office. 

With the door closed at her back, the heavy thrumming of the music still seeped into the room, though more muted than before. A low, warm light flickered to life and V took in Johnny standing by his desk, having just turned on the lamp there. His warm brown eyes smoldered at her, increasing the tension she felt, and his lips quirked up into a smirk. V stepped toward him on unsteady legs, completely stricken by how gorgeous her husband looked in this soft lighting. His inky dark hair absorbed the glow, sucking it in like a black hole, while his eyes caught the glow and reflected it back at V in a beautiful burning amber color. He stood there in front of the lamp like the moon floating in front of the sun during an eclipse; the edges of his toned frame just barely illuminated. 

V’s appreciation of her husband’s form was broken by the man clearing his throat. 

“Well, are you gonna just stand there?” he asked, smirking and strolling around to the front of his desk. He leaned back and beckoned V forward. 

“Just taking in the view,” she replied, trying not to sound breathless. She would probably be unsurprised to learn that Johnny had been taking advantage of her ogling to do the same to her. The low light played deliciously on V’s skin, creating warm shadows, and soon he was absolutely desperate to have his mouth on her again. He felt pleased and fulfilled that even after all their years of marriage and seeing her in nearly every position possible, she could still throw him for a loop with how beautiful she was in his eyes. Theirs was a love that never grew old. 

“Oh? And how is that view?” Johnny asked, purring and preening. V stepped forward into his arms, leaning into him as he leaned back on the desk. She stroked her hands up and down his biceps and up to his shoulders, feeling the strength of the muscles underneath his skin. She smiled at him coquettishly. 

“It’s alright, I guess.” Johnny’s expression turned into one of comical shock and V giggled, covering his mouth with hers just as he opened it to complain. Her tongue flirted with his teasingly, and pulled away all too soon. “Might be the best view I’ve ever seen, but who knows, you know?”  
“That’s more like it,” Johnny grumbled, still pouting slightly. Breaking him out of his sulking, V stepped forward so that one of Johnny’s thighs was between both of hers, straddling him tightly and grinding into him. Like magnets, Johnny’s hands gravitated towards her ass and clamped down there, holding her body against his. 

“So… You know that thing we’ve been talking about?” Johnny asked, suddenly uncharacteristically solemn. V bit her lip apprehensively. 

“Maybe, we talk about a lot of things…” V shot back, playing dumb. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

“No! God, no,” Johnny exclaimed. He tilted his head down, smirking roguishly and peeking at V through his eyelashes. “I was just thinkin’... if you wanna, right now… it would make a good story…” 

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you,” V started, pausing dramatically for effect and smiling smugly, “You’re unfortunately a bit too late on that one. Your next child will not have been conceived in your bar.”

Johnny’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and his grip on V clamped down even tighter. 

“You’re serious? Are you saying what I think you’re saying? You’re n0t fuckin’ with me?” Johnny grilled, expression deadly serious. 

“Language, in front of the baby,” V admonished, sticking her tongue out. “The proof is burning a hole in my purse, if you really don’t believe me.” She brought the positive pregnancy test with her this evening, hoping to unveil it dramatically. Oh, well. 

“My god, V,” Johnny breathed, running his hands up her back, down her arms, touching her as much as possible as he crushed her into his chest. Both parents shared an intense rush of relief and elation. V sagged into Johnny’s embrace, enjoying the purity of it for a moment. But really, just a moment. Once the innocence of surprise had worn out, an excited, frenetic heat began building between them once more, this time with an air of lightheaded celebration and joy. 

Chest to chest, V and Johnny stared each other down as the tension built; each second that they weren’t devouring each other was the _stretch_ of a rubber band pulling and pulling and pulling until it _snapped_. 

Neither one knew who broke first; it could have been either of them, or both of them at the same time. The only things that mattered in that moment, that existed at all, were the points where their bodies met. All at once their mouths came together in a rough kiss, sparking the flames. Johnny’s palms, V’s waist, the crown of her head… through V’s hands, into Johnny’s neck and shoulders. Most of all, the heat and _need_ surged through V’s core as she rocked desperately against her husband’s leather-clad thigh. The only thing that could match that smoldering feeling in her was the fire raging in Johnny, whose muscles were locked tight as he resisted slamming V against the desk behind them and taking her fiercely. 

Inevitably, they broke, gasping, Johnny nestling his mouth in the hollow of his wife’s throat and painting slow kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. V threaded her fingers into Johnny’s silky hair and gripped tight, earning her a deep groan. Johnny’s hands tightened their grip where they sat on the back of V’s thighs, giving in and shifting her upward so he could turn them around press V back into his desk. 

V smirked up at Johnny from where she lay splayed back on the desk, legs dangling on either side of her husband’s hips. She crooked a finger at him coyly, beckoning him down to her. 

A former version of Johnny might have kicked himself for this. But he swore, in that moment, if a human was capable of making actual cartoonish heart-eyes, he would have. 

Johnny pressed himself fully between his wife’s legs, letting her feel how hard he was through their clothes, as he granted her request and leaned down once more. Just as his lips met hers, his flesh hand snuck under V’s skirt and rubbed at her core, mentally mapping where to find her clit through her panties. Cheekily, he slipped a couple fingers past the thin fabric barrier and curled them into V’s center. V moaned and her eyes blew wide open in shock, hips curling and bucking into Johnny’s hand. Cocky as ever, Johnny smirked into the kiss as he swiped his tongue through his wife’s mouth, pulling her apart and putting her back together again. 

Bringing his hand up slightly, Johnny knelt down so that he was face-to-cunt with V. Not having the patience to undress her, Johnny pulled her panties to the side and delved deep, licking and lapping at V’s center. Back arching off the deck in ecstasy, V didn’t hold back her breathy moans, calling Johnny’s name like a prayer and begging him for more. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes from the intensity of it. 

“Johnny, baby, I’m so…” V gasped, voice breaking. Johnny’s eyes took on a sly, suggestive glimmer. 

“That’s right doll, come for me,” Johnny murmured, mouthing at her core with renewed vigor and rubbing insistently against her clit. Hearing those words spurred V onwards towards her peak, and the coiling pleasure inside her snapped. Legs trembling, V arched fully against Johnny’s mouth as she came. 

Johnny stood as V caught her breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned down to press kisses against his wife’s cheeks and forehead, hands sliding under her shirt to caress her breasts. 

“Think you’re ready for me now?’ he asked, rolling his hips into hers. V answered with a dopey grin. 

“Mmmmm, yes please.”

Chuckling at the ditzy look on his wife’s face, Johnny unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, giving his cock a few lazy strokes. V looked on with interest, licking her lips and wiggling her hips. With a husband built like that, she was a very lucky woman. Johnny reached under her skirt once more, pulling her panties to the side, and her hand joined his as they guided him into her together. Johnny’s eyes locked on V’s as he pressed in, more and more and more, until he was finally fully seated. 

V let out a breath she had been holding subconsciously, sucking air into her lungs as pleasure began gathering in her body once more. Johnny’s hands gripped her hips, holding her still as he pulled out achingly slow. V whined slightly, shifting in his grip. 

“I’m not made of glass, you know,” she groaned pointedly. 

“Oh, you want more?” Johnny asked teasingly. V nodded, still trying to writhe in Johnny’s grip. “How _much_ do you want more? I want to hear you ask for it.”

“Please, Johnny,” V keened. 

“Please, Johnny what?”

Impatient, V tightened her legs around Johnny’s waist and used her calves to pull him in closer. 

“Fuck me,” she growled. 

Impossibly, Johnny felt himself grow harder. 

“Alright, alright, don’t have to ask me twice,” Johnny panted with a rakish grin. His rhythm building in speed, Johnny began to let himself go and lose himself in the sensation of V’s warm, wet cunt encasing his aching cock. He was spurred on by the sight of V beneath him, bouncing beneath his thrusts with stuttering moans dragging themselves from her parted lips. Soon enough, Johnny could feel V beginning to tighten around him, and he quickly moved one hand down to her center, strumming along her clit to drive her closer to release. 

“C’mon baby, I want to feel you come on my cock,” Johnny huffed, pounding into her. V luxuriated in the feel of Johnny’s manhood massaging her inner walls, stretching her open, and with the combined pressure on her clit, it wasn’t long before she was falling apart under him once more. 

Finally feeling her spasm and tighten around him, Johnny drove himself forward, once, twice, thrice more before his balls tightened and he came with a set of broken moans, spilling himself fully inside his lovely, blissed-out wife. 

Johnny pillowed his head on V’s chest as he caught his breath, V’s nails scratching at his scalp as she combed her fingers through his hair.  
“You know, I love you,” V mused, her voice breathy and tone content. 

“I love you too, babe,” Johnny rumbled back, practically purring. He looked up at her suddenly. “We’re going to have to think of more names.”

V threw an arm over her eyes. “Don’t remind me,” she moaned. “I don’t have the fight in me for that conversation right now.”

“Noted,” Johnny smirked. “I’m sure I’ll get my way this time.” V cracked one eye open, before clamping it closed again. 

“Nope, nope, not rising to the bait. You’ll have to hold on for a bit longer on that.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s alright, we have time,” Johnny hummed with a satisfied smile. He planted a soft kiss on V’s lips. “We have all the time we need.”


End file.
